


【九泽】场合

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 12





	【九泽】场合

Summary：电影院play＋恶意限制高潮＋镜子

3k前戏。。

提到过的不进隔间

背景现实向 误上升

很 早 以 前 的 坑 乖 乖 填  
  
全黑的鸭舌帽和口罩压住了一头的金发，此地无银三百两的做法让旁边只带了一个口罩还拉到下巴的陳零九嗤笑出声。

“干嘛啦，非要别人知道你是名人阿？大 明 星 ”灯光渐渐暗下来预示着电影的开场，陳零九的心思似乎一点也没放在荧幕上，一字一顿的挑逗着正襟危坐的人。

邱锋泽的帽檐下只露出了一双圆溜溜的眼睛，此时更是瞪圆了埋怨陳零九幼稚的行为，踌躇了一会才凑近小声道：“好好看电影！也不知道是谁刚刚被人认出来”说罢还悄悄地往后座那个被婉拒了签名的粉丝处看去。陳零九眯着眼睛笑，他不用回头就明了，正后方，那个女孩正兴致昂扬的和同的伙伴讨论，只不过那眼神里包含的兴奋似乎超过了追星的狂热。想到这，陳零九又不禁勾起嘴角。

邱锋泽认真的盯着荧幕，电影的微光洒进他眼底似乎就成了细碎的星光。对音乐有着独特敏感的人，悠长起伏的调子一响起，陳零九的目光就开始细细描摹恋人精致的面容。拉下的口罩露出挺拔的鼻梁，碎发半遮不遮的眼眸，殷红的唇瓣。高亢激昂的乐章是在舞台上肆意张扬的他，甜蜜欢快的，是嘟着嘴软下语气撒娇的他，低沉婉转的，是脆弱的忍着满腔呜咽却还要绽开笑容的他。所有的，都是他。

邱锋泽无法忽视那道炙热的目光，转过头又要和人理论。跌进陳零九五味杂陈的眼神里，邱锋泽一时间语塞。两道目光在晦暗的空间里相交，像是往平静的湖面丢了一颗石子，瞬间泛起道道水波，带着涟漪往远处蔓延。面子薄的邱锋泽还是先破了功，心脏胡乱跳动着，撇下眼睛不看陳零九，闷声说到；“看电影啦……别看我”

陳零九的手越过横在他们中间的爆米花桶，在黑暗中准确的抓住了邱锋泽的指尖，这不同于一般的触碰，而更像是爱抚，若即若离，就像每次陳零九的唇在他颤抖的身躯上流连的感觉，粗糙的指腹一点一点顺着指尖往下触碰，在指节处流连不已，酥麻在皮肤上炸开了烟花。公开场合的亲昵确实让人紧张，但似乎沉浸在黑暗里的两人又生出些别的冲动。邱锋泽感受着陳零九缓慢的动作，忍不住曲了曲指尖去挠他的手心，像是警告，也不失为一种鼓励。

他的小动作让陳零九楞了一秒。而下一秒，他的手腕已经被陳零九紧紧攥住，热的发烫的温度紧贴着他的皮肤。温热的吐息喷在耳廓，好闻的体香萦绕在鼻端，身后就是陳零九，就连呼吸也是陳零九的味道。陳零九的右手手指强硬地分开了他的手指，慢慢插入自己的手指，直至两人十指紧扣。那种色情的意味在黑暗中越加放大了。

邱锋泽的脸又烧了起来，徒劳无功的小小地挣扎了一下，别闹，他用极小的气音嘟哝着。陳零九的唇压上他的，温热的舌头抵开了牙关，勾住他的舌头，不断纠缠抚慰。食髓知味的邱锋泽紧紧搂着他，不愿让他离开，无论何时，他都很喜欢这种甜蜜的亲昵。

一边亲吻，陳零九的手摸索上邱锋泽的腰带，皮带发出嘶嘶的响声，一格一格往外扯。陳零九也毫不遮掩的顺着露出的白皙皮肤摸了进去。

椅子狭小的空间让邱锋泽只能往后缩，在完美贴合人体曲线的座椅里，与自己的注意力进行一场博弈。一味退让换来的是变本加厉的爱抚，那手的指尖刚开始只是隔着棉质内裤时轻时重地揉弄裹在里面的软肉，后来干脆直接顺着裤缝钻进去肆意摸索。

邱锋泽回神想要推开他时，一切都来不及了。陳零九的手绕至邱锋泽的后腰，强硬的往上一拽。如果不是电影已经开始进入高潮，恐怕不难发现，原本满座的影院，如今空出一个座位来，而这位消失的客人，此刻正被解开了衣着，坐在别人身上，难耐的呜咽。陳零九的大手抚上大腿内侧的软肉，威胁性的捏了捏。邱锋泽只觉得自己满脑子都是脏话，可过于熟悉的动作勾起的感觉让他身子发软，一句都吐不出来。

胸口的扣子也被扯开，他的手被压着进入了自己的领口，陳零九温热的手包裹着他微凉的手，像是一块冰块被一团火焰包住，只能哗啦啦的融成一摊水。截然不同的两种体温在他的前胸流连，竟让邱锋泽生出冰火两重天的快感，他被逼着自我抚慰，从肩侧到乳尖。衣领敞开，微微凉意顺着领口接触到他的皮肤上，他轻轻一抖。

从身后传来的无声的嗤笑带着热气敲打他的耳鼓。邱锋泽几乎是一瞬间就有了感觉，内裤里的手分秒不差的接收了讯号，粗糙的手指握住了它，然后逐步挺立的部分往上走，快到顶却又停下。只围绕这顶端的边缘，轻轻摩擦。却完全不去触碰端头。这不轻不重的动作，带来了猛烈的快感。邱锋泽难受的晃着头，昏暗的灯光照出他眼底的细碎泪光，坐在人身上不断的磨蹭，闷长的气音从鼻腔里发出。但电影的旁白声时时刻刻刺激着他，要他咬紧牙关。

而显然，始作俑者对他敏感的反应相当满意。把烧的通红的耳垂含进嘴里，邱锋泽微微侧头想要躲开，可又害怕别人注意到他们的异常，最后只能乖乖的坐在陳零九的怀里接受人的侵犯。但那条舌头紧追不放，陳零九的牙轻轻咬住他的耳廓，舌头就随着下面手指撸动性器的节奏，单一却又稳定舔刷着他耳侧。这强烈、温热的触感占据了他整个脑部。邱锋泽性感的嗓音被生生扼住，抑制过的声音更撩拨陳零九的心，刻意压低的声线，烟嗓里品出一股奶味来。他稍微把自己往前送了送，渴望更粗暴的对待。但那根一直拨弄着他的手反而停住了，他抗议似的轻哼一声，转过头用脸颊去磨蹭陳零九的脸。陳零九的胡渣刮蹭过他白嫩的皮肤，麻麻痒痒的感觉让邱锋泽又忍不住凑上去亲昵。暂停带来的空虚感，让他不可抑制地需要起陳零九的抚慰来。就像被蚂蚁在心口啃噬。陳零九并没有理会他，玩弄着流水的性器，把汁液蘸到手上，在邱锋泽身体四周涂抹开来。  
少顷，这只手又从他的腰侧摸了进去，顺着臀沟暗示性地往下摸。邱锋泽顿时明白了，但他不仅无法抗拒，反而因为这种暗示变得更加兴奋起来。内心的挣扎不过数十秒就果断妥协了，双脚落了地，微蹲着侧转身体寻找最合适进入的姿势。陳零九看到人饥渴的样子，不经笑出了声，“你不会真想在这里做吧”邱锋泽停下动作，脸涨得通红，“不然……不然嘞？你撩的……你得负责啊”邱锋泽理直气壮的指着陳零九，声音渐渐软下去，可怜巴巴的看着陳零九。

“真饥渴……去厕所…满足你”

幹 饥渴的到底是谁啊 邱锋泽看着陳零九从口袋里掏出一瓶润滑 妈的 原来他早就被算计好了。

邱锋泽双手撑着冰凉的洗手台，陳零九在身后环着他的腰给他扩张，一根手指在里面活动开了才进入第二根，磨蹭着肠壁缓缓往更深处探去。熟捻的摸到一个小凸起，然后大力的戳按着它。邱锋泽浑身一激灵，自己还没反应过来时先倒抽一口气，好像有一股骇人的电流从尾椎一路劈啪作响地扎进脑子里，整个人都酥麻了。邱锋泽双眼迷蒙，半张着嘴轻轻喘息，一时间别无他想。纤长的手指在湿润的洞里不断摸索，粉红色的肠肉不断收缩绞紧，润滑和肠液交融，形成淫靡的乳白色，顺着邱锋泽光裸的大腿往下流，滴了一地。陳零九蹲下身子，舔弄着满是粘稠液体的腿根，邱锋泽抓着人的头发，被玩弄的失了声，抽抽噎噎的。穴口被撑得大开，里面的敏感点也被指尖一一照顾着，陳零九的手指在肠道里不断碾压转动着。

“零九…零九……我们进去…隔间…”邱锋泽被玩的软成了一滩水，上半身都爬在了冰凉的大理石洗手台上。

“不要”陳零九一手揽着邱锋泽的上身，另一只手将他紧紧禁锢在滚烫的性器和冰凉的洗手台之间，看着早已不满足于吞吃手指的小穴。抵上贪吃的小穴，一下就顶到了最深。邱锋泽大叫起来，半勃的性器一下挺立起来，戳在冰冷的瓷砖上，爽的邱锋泽生理泪水下意识的往下掉。

“不要了……不要……不要了……”后入的姿势邱锋泽看不见陳零九的脸，只能抓着陳零九的手臂眼泪汪汪的求饶，后面也跟着主人的情绪一放一缩。夹的陳零九也是头皮发麻，“可是你的后面吸的很紧”

“幹……唔……陳零九……嗯…你…发情……吗…嗯”邱锋泽被顶得上下晃动，不时被碾过的敏感点打散了话语，他扭动着身子顶嘴。

“你这就不厚道了吧……”陳零九拨弄着邱锋泽凌乱的金发，下身却似打桩机一样不停抽插，“舒服的是你，骂我的也是你”

陳零九扣住邱锋泽的下巴，让他微微仰起头来。

“看看镜子里的你……多享受”

邱锋泽努力张开水汽氤氲的眼，镜子里的他面色潮红，被陳零九的性器钉在了洗手台上。随着陳零九的动作小幅度的晃着臀部迎合，小穴一吞一吐不断讨好般的索要着快乐。白嫩的身体格外容易留下痕迹，满身红痕的样子像是被狠狠凌虐过的样子。大腿内侧青紫一片，还能看见陳零九留下的绯红吻痕。乳尖自从在座位上放肆的抚摸过后就一直充血挺立着。下身高高立起吐着水，弄的他满身白浊。

陳零九玩味的捏着邱锋泽乳尖“颜色真漂亮啊”

“别……说”邱锋泽觉得自己迟早羞死在这里。

门外传来一串脚步声，陳零九扬了扬眉，整根拔出又深入，粗大的东西填满了肠道，动作又快又猛。邱锋泽的泪快速滑落，浪叫的嘴根本合不上，奶气的声音又爽又怕。性器涨的红紫，顶端的精液已经控制不住开始溢出。

“零九…零九……别闹了…快进去……有……人……零九……呜呜……求你……不要…嗯……呜”邱锋泽紧张到了极点，后面狠狠绞着陳零九，更紧致的小穴引来大力的操弄，眼泪像断了线的珠子往下掉，纤长的睫毛都被泪打湿，带着小小声的哭嗝。脚步声越靠越近，邱锋泽却是再也忍不住了，绷直了脚背就要射精。

陳零九堵上已经冒着水的小孔，身下的抽插却还是直戳前列腺点。邱锋泽哭的声音都哑了，随时可能被人推门看见的羞耻感让他变得更加敏感，陳零九卖力的顶着胯，已经发不出什么声音的喉咙发出如奶猫一样细细的呜咽声，低泣着环着陳零九的脖颈，跟随着撞动起伏。硬生生的忍住了下身的精液回流那要命的感觉。 送入的时候乖顺地放松肠壁，送出的时候嗳着小口挽留，陳零九恨不得插爆这个软绵湿润的地方，全部射满他的精液。

哦而然他也的确那么做了。

当事人邱某日后（什么后？）感到非常害怕，并质问罪魁祸首陈某：“欸陳零九万一当时真的有人进来了怎么办？”

罪魁祸首陈某：阿我锁门了

邱锋泽觉得很淦

————————————————————————————

这什么结尾啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

为什么要搞不乖的 搞乖的好爽（x

-长篇预告

先说我长篇从来没写完过之前没写的都被我删了

架空 很变态 h文写手九x h图画手泽

破镜重圆+掉马故事

全甜（哦豁？？

到底为什么我连长篇都变成这样。。

分级大概就是开车和准备开车（并没有

有剧情的真的

好的我知道没有人想看所以我只是随便说说不知道会不会写（狗头

应该会先写一篇虐再开？可能？  
  



End file.
